Our Love
by Azrael's Addiction
Summary: There was nothing more beautiful than Remus. RLSB


**Our Love**

**

* * *

**

_Our love surpassed,_

_Our love so fast._

_Our love's all wrong._

_Our love goes on and on._

_--Rhett Miller's "Our Love"_

_

* * *

_

"Moony! Get your arse down here!"

Remus came bounding down the stairs that led to our five story walk up flat. He was wearing my leather jacket and a smile that only he could make sexy. His muggle jeans were faded around the crotch and the zipper tarnished from age. They were my favourite pair of trousers on him and the mere thought of making him hard underneath them made me salivate. Remus' hair was in complete disarray because in his hurry he'd forgotten to comb his hair. I liked it that way. Made him look like a debotched God of sorts. Sexy.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said as he mounted the bike behind me. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

I turned around so our noses were touching. "What knickers?"

Remus blushed--one of my favourite things about him--and looked down. "You're such a tease, Padfoot."

I laughed and revved up the bike. "You know it, baby."

We sped down the streets of rural England, kicking up dust behind us as we went. Remus' arms were looped around my stomach and his cheek pressed against my back. This was my favourite way to move. With Mooney behind me, going nowhere in particular.

Except, this time, I did have a place in mind. Remus--the sap that he is--loved romantic excursions. So for his birthday, I was planning a picnic.

Remus hummed against my back, sending a shiver down my spine. "Where are we going, Padfoot?" he shouted over the roar of the engine.

I made a turn down a road leading up to an old farm house. "Just a bit further, love. I've something I want to show you."

I could feel Remus' nod against my back and smiled. I couldn't imagine a life without Remus. He was perhaps the most beautiful thing in my life.

When I stopped the bike, Remus slid off immediately. He looked around him curiously. "Have you been here before, Pads?"

"A bit ago, yes. Come with me." I looped my hand through his and led him towards the back of the barn. There waiting for us, was a picnic blanket filled with Remus' favourite foods.

Remus gasped in surprise. He took in the enchanted floating candles and the bewitched violin that played his favourite classical song, "Moonlight Sonata." He noticed the three humbly piled presents beside the blanket and shook his head.

"Pads, I told you no gifts. You're saving up for a new bike, remember?"

I shook my head in return, squeezing his hand. "We've too many good memories on that motorbike to get a new one. The Mighty One can take a few more hits."

Remus smiled at me and kissed my nose sweetly. He was always doing things like that.

"I love you. You know that right?"

I smirked. "Not as much as I love you."

He responded with a gentle kiss on my mouth. It was intended to be a light, playful kiss, but I lengthened in into a full on snog by following his lips and teasing him with my tongue. Moony moaned against my mouth.

"Sirius..."

"Shh," I murmured against his mouth, dipping my tongue into him once more. "Just let me take care of you."

I slowly guided him down to the ground, pinning him down with my weight. I broke up for air and grinned. "I've got you where I want you, Moony."

And indeed, I did. I suspended myself above him with one arm and fingered his hair with the other. He was flushed and wriggling a bit beneath me, looking up at me through lust-darkened eyes. A slow, lazy smile curled around his mouth and I wanted to ravage him right there and then.

"Or maybe _I_ have you where _I_ want you_._"

I swallowed heavily and he laughed and gave me a kiss.

Soon I was pulling off his clothing, unbuttoning his muggle shirt and unzipping his trousers. He gasped beneath me, but I soon cut him off with another Earth-shattering, heart-pounding, eye-rolling kiss. He sighed into my mouth and I swallowed it.

I ran my hands down his chest, his stomach, his thighs. He bucked up under my touch and I ground my pelvis into his. Soon his trousers and shirt were abandoned, and my shirt disappeared.

"Remus, I...may I touch you?"

Remus looked up at me and my heart stopped. He did this from time to time: looked straight into my soul. It bothered me, but not in an unpleasant way. It was a bittersweet comfort to have someone who knew me inside and out. Again, I marveled at the wonder that was Remus. How lucky I was to have him. How very blessed.

"Always, Padfoot."

I started out slow, the way he liked it. Just languidly running my fingers down his arms and chest. I kept my eyes open, alert so I could watch him. His eyes were closed, as if deep in the rapture of pleasure.

I sat back on my knees, straddling his hips, and started to go lower. My palm brushed the head of his cock, but passed down to his thighs. He was naked, vulnerable to me, and I could see everything. Every beautiful imperfection, every adorable freckle...everything. I loved him best this way: completely exposed. No longer hiding behind folds and folds of lies and secrets. He was real and vulnerable. Only to me, though. Only to me.

I placed a kiss on his collarbone, where The Bite was. He groaned and arched his back as this was an incredibly sensual spot for him. It was as intimate as kissing the base of his cock, if not more. It was about love and tenderness. I came back up to gaze his reaction.

His eyes were open now, looking straight into mine.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I ran a flat palm down his stomach and gently stroked him. His teeth grit, but his eyes remained locked on mine. I tenderly squeezed him and he gasped, but kept staring at me. He was looking into my soul, and I was staring into his heart. I began pumping him, slowly, lazily. But his eyes remained locked on mine. I removed my hand from his cock, satisfied that he was hard, and then ground my pelvis into his.

"S-Sirius..."

"Shh," I set a slow, languid pace. Rolling my hips against his, lazily, lovingly. I gyrated my hips teasingly and then set a crushing pace, ready to put him out of his misery. "I love you, Moony. Love you, love you, love you."

"Si-Sirius!"

And he came. His eyes on mine, face suspended in ecstacy. Beautiful. I kissed him through his orgasm, although he was unable to kiss me back. And whispered a spell to clean him up after he was finished.

"S-Sirius-s."

"Shh, love, shh. I've got you, I've got you.

"I love you."

"God, oh God how I love you too."

* * *


End file.
